Fall For You
by BeautifulDesertFoxglove
Summary: A series of USUK oneshots with different AUs. Will be updated irregularly. Feel free to send in prompts, requests, AUs, headcanons, or anything that you would like to see and I'll be happy to write them. Enjoy! (Also available on Wattpad under theBright-Alder). Requests closed!
1. Cardverse AU - Stolen Moments

Arthur looked up as someone knocked on his study door. He hurriedly fixed his relaxed posture into a stiffer, more formal one. He was the Queen of Spades, after all. It wouldn't be proper of him to let anyone see him without his usual poise. "Come in."

The door swung open as a head of golden blonde hair appeared in the doorway. Bright blue eyes smiled cheerily at the Queen. "Hi Artie!"

Said Queen stared blankly as Alfred brought over his tea tray. Once he had set it down, his senses came back to him and he slapped his silly husband upside the head sharply.

"Ow!" Alfred winced, rubbing at his head. He looked at his Queen reproachfully. "Artie! What was that for?" he pouted.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Stop acting like a petulant child, Alfred. You're the King of Spades. Do try acting like it for once," he chastised. "And what in the world are you doing here? You were supposed to be looking over some important documents! Yao will have your head if he finds out you were here."

"But I missed you, Artie! I don't ever get to see you anymore. I always come back to bed so late and you're always up so early. Then we spend the entire day apart, me with my work and you with yours. I just miss being around let me stay. Just this once," Alfred pleaded, clutching Arthur's hand. "Please, sweetheart? Please?"

Arthur hesistated, feeling his resolve weakening. He could never refuse Alfred anything for too long. "What if Yao finds you? We'll get into big trouble."

Alfred brightened. "Don't worry darling, I've got that covered! He won't recognize me in these," he said, gesturing to the servants' uniform that he was wearing. "Toris loaned me his uniform. And anyway, Yao has a date with Braginsky. He'll forget all about us."

"Braginsky? As in, King of Clubs Ivan Braginsky?" asked Arthur, frowning. Alfred nodded. "Don't you two have a grudge against each other?"

"Don't get me wrong, I still don't like him. But if he can distract Yao, then I guess I don't mind them hooking up. It gives us more time together. Seeing his face here every other day will definitely make me wanna throw something at him, but it's worth it if I get to spend more time with you," Alfred said bashfully, scuffing his foot on the carpet.

"You're so sweet, love," Arthur got up and stood on his toes to give his King a kiss. "I appreciate that. Though you don't have to go to all this trouble just to spend time with me. I could stay up to wait for you at night, you know."

Alfred hugged him around the waist. "I can't ask that of you, sweetheart, you'll be tired in the morning. You need your rest. And it's no trouble at all. Nothing is too much trouble if it's for you, my beautiful Queen."

Arthur blushed. "Silly lad," he muttered. Secretly, he was quite touched to hear that. "What do you have planned now that we finally have some time to ourselves?"

"How about some tea?" Alfred asked with a smile, pulling out a chair and bowing to his Queen. "After you, milady."

"I may be a Queen, but I'm not a girl, you twit," Arthur scolded, but sat down anyway. Alfred pushed his chair in and began pouring tea for them both with a teasing smile.

"Whatever you say, sweetheart."

They enjoyed their tea peacefully, a rare occurrence in the busy lives of the Spadian Royals. Alfred watched his husband over the rim of his teacup. He did miss spending time with the fiesty Queen. Being together like this is like a dream come true for him. They've both been so busy lately, they just didn't have time to be just another couple in love instead of the King and Queen of a kingdom.

On a whim, he stood up and crossed the study to the radio in a corner before turning it on. He walked back to his Queen as a gentle waltz started playing. He smiled at Arthur, holding out his hand and giving a little bow. "May I have this dance, my Queen?" he asked charmingly.

Arthur gave him a demure smile in return and accepted the hand. "The pleasure is mine, my King."

Alfred guided him into a standing position and kissed the back of the other's gloved hand. They bowed to each other before falling into a waltzing position like it was second nature, smiling lovingly at each other all the while.

They barely noticed time passing as they danced the evening away. For once, they weren't the King and Queen of Spades. They were Alfred and Arthur, just another lovestruck couple.

Both stood still as the last notes of the song faded away, still holding each other close. Who knows when they'd have to chance to do this again? It might be ages before then, before they can feel the warm glow in their hearts that they only feel when in moments like these.

"Hey, Artie?" Alfred whispered quietly into his Queen's ear, breaking the silence for the first time that evening.

"Yes, Al?"

"I love you."

"And I you, my dear."

They stood wrapped in each other's arms, wishing for that moment to last forever. But alas, time stops for no one. Soon, Yao will come looking for Alfred and Arthur will be left alone once more. But it's alright. They'll have more moments like these in the future. Come morning, they'll once again be busy with running their kingdom. But for now, they are content just to have each other near.

* * *

 **A/N : Well dearies, this is the beginging of my series of USUK oneshots! You are welcome to send in headcanons, prompts, requests, anything! And I will most likely be happy to write them. But! There will, of course, be ground rules :-**

 **1\. Keep it T-rated. I will not write any M-rated stories.**

 **2\. No Omegaverse. I absolutely will not write that.**

 **3\. When I get too many stories piled up, I will close the requests until I can catch up. You can check whether the request are open or not in the summary.**

 **That's about it, really. Well, I hope you enjoy the stories, and I will see you again soo. Until then my lovelies!**


	2. High School AU - Dentention's Not So Bad

"Well, this is a surprise. Alfred F. Jones, the golden boy of Gakuen Academy, in detention? What could the star quarterback have possibly done to be sentenced to mixing around with a lowly commoner such as I?" Arthur Kirkland asked mockingly as he slid into the seat next to his detention partner.

Alfred Jones lifted his head off his desk and shot a glare in the direction of the smirking punk beside him. "Yeah, yeah. Gloat over it, why don't you. It's none of your business."

Arthur shrugged cavalierly and swung his feet up onto the desk. "Suit yourself, Jones. I was trying to make light of the situation but if you want to be miserable through this whole detention, then be my guest."

Great, now Alfred felt bad for snapping at him. He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Hey... I'm sorry. It's just... my mum and dad are going to be furious when they find out that I've been in detention. And it's weighing on my mind."

Arthur's face softened into something a bit more sympathetic. "You'll be fine, Jones. I doubt they'd be too angry, it's just detention after all. It's not the end of the world."

Alfred snorted and returned his head to it's former position on the table. "It may as well be. Besides, I could be doing a lot of other things right now instead of spending two hours stuck in here. I'm going to die of boredom."

"Oh, stop being a wuss. Detention isn't so bad. At least it's nothing near as bad as suspension. Or expulsion.

Alfred considered that. "True."

At that moment, their teacher, Mr Aldric Beilschmidt, entered the room and gave them both a disapproving look. "Well, since you're both here already, we will begin detention," he said, walking closer to them. "Kirkland, feet off the desk. Jones, I trust you will know how this works. No talking, no texting, and no mischief. And absolutely no violence or fistfights. Am I understood?"

He was more or less glaring at this point, focusing mainly on Arthur.

Alfred nodded instantly, intimidated though the teacher was not really looking at him. Arthur just smirked, feet still firmly on the desk. "Oh, don't worry, sir. I have no reason to attempt to break Jones' nose. Yet," he said cockily.

Aldric pushed his feet off the desk, making them fall to the floor abruptly, before going back to his desk. "Think it's funny, do you Kirkland? You're lucky that Bonnefoy only suffered minor injuries, or else you'd be suspended instead of being in detention."

Arthur rolled his eyes but fell silent, muttering under his breath. Alfred caught the words "bloody frog" and "keep his hands away from me". He grinned. He knew what made Arthur beat Francis up. He tore out a page from his notebook and wrote a note on it, folding it up before sliding it to Arthur's desk discreetly.

Arthur looked at it curiously and unfolded it to read the note.

 _'Was Francis flirting with you again or was he attemping to get you to "make beautiful l'amour" with him?'_

Arthur shook his head with a little laugh. It was so quiet it was barely there. Only the slight shaking of his shoulders showed his mirth. He wrote back.

 _'Both. He flirted first, but I told him to fuck off. Then he started groping me. So I punched him in the face. Overkill, I know. Can't say I regret it though.'_

 _'Nah. Totally not overkill. Like you said, he was touching you.'_

 _'Yeah but he wouldn't go any further without consent. He's a prick and the most goddamn annoying flirt but he's nowhere near that bad. I know him well enough to be sure of that. Still don't regret it, by the way, he knows I hate being touched.'_

Alfred chuckled a little. _'You know what? I think he's a pigtail puller. He's only so fond of teasing you because he likes you ~'_

... Why did he feel like punching Francis in the face himself when he came to that conclusion?

Arthur wrinkled his nose, a look of absolute disgust on his face. _'Hell no. I'm going to pretend you never said that. Besides, don't you know he's chasing after your brother?'_

This time it was Alfred's turn to look disgusted. _'Mattie? Oh hell no he isn't! I'm not letting my brother be corrupted by him of all people!'_

 _'Better start warning him then, poor lad might just be saved in time. Otherwise...'_

"Jones, Kirkland, cease passing notes this instant!"

The teacher's harsh bark made both teenagers jump in their seats, startled. Arthur soon recovered though. "Yes, sir," he said meekly before turning to Alfred as soon as Aldric went back to his work and mouthing 'spoilsport' at him with a smirk.

Alfred had to bite his hand to keep from laughing. Maybe Hetalia High's resident punk wasn't as bad as he seemed.

They spent the rest of their detention subtly annoying Aldric and passing notes to each other. Alfred was surprised by how easy it was to talk to Arthur. They talked about everything from sports...

 _'Football!'_

 _'No, it's soccer!'_

 _'It's football to everyone in the world but you Americans!'_

 _'Football dosen't actually involve kicking the ball! I should know, I play it!'_

 _'That's rugby, you absolute moron!'_

To movies...

 _'Nope, you're totally wrong. Twilight is the best.'_

 _'Now I know you're barmy. Twilight, Jones, cannot hold a candle to Harry Potter.'_

 _'Heh, why did I expect that HP would be your favorite? You're so predictable, Artie.'_

 _'Git!'_

And to music.

 _'Absolutely not._ Fancy _is meaningless drivel and you know it.'_

 _'Okay, but what about_ Team _? It's pretty good right?'_

 _'Acceptable.'_

 _'I'll take that as Arthur-speak for "it's amazing".'_

Overall, he had actually enjoyed their time together. Especially when he managed to convince Arthur to join him in a game of throwing paper aeroplanes at Aldric. He snickered as he remembered the look on the German teacher's face when one got stuck in his little braid thing.

Aldric finally kicked them both out half an hour before their detention was due to end after one of Alfred's paper planes nearly stabbed him in the eye, grumbling something about not getting into trouble again and staying out of his sight. Arthur was laughing as they walked out of the class.

"Oh my god, did you see his face when you threw that plane at his eye?" he choked out between peals of laughter.

"Hey, it was an accident!" Alfred protested with a sheepish smile. "I didn't mean to."

"Right, I believe that," Arthur said sarcastically before giving him a cocky smirk. "So, did you enjoy your detention after all?"

Alfred nodded. "Surprisingly, yes. Although I think that's because you were there. You're fun to hang out with. And I was wondering..." he fidgeted shyly, gathering up the courage to ask. "... if you'd like to hang again sometime? Outside of detention, I mean?"

Arthur eyed him for a moment. He thought that Alfred's shyness was rather cute, especially compared to how obnoxious he usually is. "Sure."

Alfred's head snapped up immediately, blue eyes wide in surprise. "Really?"

"Yes, really. You're not so bad yourself, you know," Arthur said with a laugh.

"O-oh, okay! Cool," Alfred stammered a little, going red with pleasure. He hadn't thought that Arthur would actually accept. "How about tomorrow at that cafe down the street? They have great cookies."

"Alright, it's a date," Arthur said with an uncharacteristically soft smile, reaching up to kiss Alfred on the lips on a whim. "I'll see you then."

And he left, leaving Alfred staring after him with a dopey smile and a furious blush. "B-bye!" he called out to Arthur's back before setting off for home, the smile never leaving his lips the entire way.

"Thank god Gil convinced me to TP Braginski's car and landed me in detention. I'd never have snagged a date with Arthur Kirkland otherwise."

* * *

 **A/N : Well, second installment of Fall For You is up! This was a request from _Shens_Spirit_ , who asked for a sweet High School AU. I hope you enjoyed it, and I apologise for taking so long to complete it. I know, I'm trash. Next up is a Hetalia Fantasia AU request I got from _Secret Paradox 25_. Until then, my lovelies!**


End file.
